


Mutual Understanding

by chloemagea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Early in Canon, Ex-sex worker, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Hardcore, I tripped and fell into the fandom! HELP ME, It's hinted that she isn't not white so deal with it, Levi is in character, Levi's Past, Memories, No Strings Attached, Past Relationship(s), Quickies, Sex Worker, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper, They have a history, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a history with one of the members of his team, Carman Stone. They need to clear the air because distractions are dangerous. So, they do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmk. I just started getting into Attack on Titan and was instantly taken by Levi, so of course, I had to write something. I wanted to write some smut but keep him 100% in character.

Captin Levi glared at her with his iconic, piercing stare. She looked straight ahead, her hands behind her back, her brown eyes refusing to meet his. Oh, they had a history alright. A history he couldn’t quite get over even now with her under his command. It had taken him by surprise to see her once she joined The Survey Corps, standing there in full uniform as oddly bronze as ever with her arm up in a salute. Her wavy, brown hair that once came to her mid back had been cut short right above her shoulders, and her face was bare from the homemade cosmetics she used to wear.

She was good at killing titans, stealth was what made her. He vividly remembered her always being moving silently through shadows when she didn't wish to be seen. She had always reminded him of a brown spider, all long, thin legs and arms, creeping, waiting for the right moment. Having four titan kills alone was impressive, but he was surprised when she showed that she could work very well with others in the field. Yet, it was no shock to see how the team reacted to her, she was had always had that certain charm about her, yet he considered her _too_ charming. The boys the girls, they all liked Carman.

Being from The Underground like him, she had to come up with some way to get by. It was obvious that instead of thugging like he did, she decided to strike silently. A smile on her face but knife behind her back ready to use if need be, but not her preferred reaction. The kind of girl that people would find innocent and once they would let her in their house out of pitty, she would rob them blind.

She had been a child when they had first met back when he was a hooligan. Yet, even as a child, she had been a cunning thing t hat had even managed to somehow deceive him and make it away with a good amount of loot before he got his hands on her. Notorious Underground Thug Levi duped by a smiling, ponytail wearing girl. Over the years, they kept running into each other much to his displeasure. She was slick, like a well-greased handle, knowing what strings to pull even when she was far too young.

One time, he thought he had her after she had stolen from him and his gang, again. He didn't plan on killing the child but he planned on giving her a beating that she wouldn't soon forget.

_"What you're in need of, girl is to be taught a lesson."_

Yet, Levi had been caught off guard by her crying, whimpering in the corner with her small hand up. Even though she had made him look like a fool more than once and he had been raging mad for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to harm her. Yet, once again she had played him. Levi could never forget how her tears suddenly stopped before she let out a low laugh. He didn't even see her hand move and before Levi knew it the child had thrown a dagger directly at him. He dodged it of course, but it had given her enough time to escape through an open window, and she had vanished in the night.

Sneaky little baby spider.

That had been the last brush he had with her for years. He hadn't thought about her much and when he did he had figured she was dead given the dangerous life she had. Maybe another man had not paused before beating her, or killing her for stealing. Yet, not long before she joined the military, Levi found out that the Spider was still very much alive.

He had returned to the Underground while on leave, moments of weakness that drew him to the place of his criminal past and tragic childhood. There he found her entertaining men as a dancer going by the name Cleopatra. He didn’t judge, his own late mother had been a prostitute and the act of a woman removing her clothing for money wasn't taboo to him. To him, if it wasn't for sex work he would have never been. There in the candlelight, she was no longer a girl, but a full grown woman and it was obvious as to why men and some women paid to watch her dance. Not a whore but still a red-lipped harlot that had learned to tug on other strings which yielded far more. Titans nor living behind walls could kill lust. Like food, there would always be a market for it. Levi had sat there, his hood up so no one recognized him as he watched her perform, his cold eyes watching her hot motions. Yet, she had stopped and looked his way. He recalled how she narrowed her eyes slightly, and could almost visibly see the second she realized it was him. The twitch of the brow, the curl of a lip before she crept towards him.

 _"Oh my, look who it is,"_  she had said, her voice had changed from a grating, high birddy sound to white colored smoke. She has treated him to a private dance for being as she said an 'old friend.' It had almost become more than a dance in a dark room, but once again she slipped from his grasp.

“Carman, Carman…” Levi finally whispered.

“Captain Levi,” she said still not looking at him. He slowly got up from his chair and glanced her up and down. He didn't have to ask her why the military after being a thief and a dancer. He personally had investigated the past off all the ones he had picked for his team, her especially.

Her mother had died when she was young, her father was an older man who had worked his whole life doing labor, yet by all accounts, he was a caring father. Her elder brother who had seemed to be on his way to great things before he became ill. So little 'Charmin' Carman' had taken it upon herself to steal knowing that her father's pay wouldn't be enough for her brother's medical treatments. She danced not only for herself, it had been very clear that it had been something she enjoyed, but also so she could help her family. When her father had succumbed to a sudden heart attack leaving Carman the only one able to work.

Her sickly brother had always wanted to be in the Survey Corps, Levi had been told, but his illness killed that dream. Once he died too, the Underground Spider had crawled up possibly to fulfill her brother's dream for him. Touching, really A scarlet woman, with a heart of gold... much like his own mother.

“You’re supposed to salute when you see your Captain,” he said, he wasn’t teasing and she knew it. Carman put her fist to her chest, but still didn’t meet his eyes. “Much better. Now, we have avoided this conversation long enough don’t you think?”

Carman had been under his command for a while but, yet they had never acknowledged their history. It was growing obvious that there was some clear tension between them. That tight, coiling feeling that came with an elephant in the room that hadn't been addressed even though they saw each other every day.

“What conversation, sir?” Carman asked, finally looking down at him. Levi narrowed his eyes at her.

“Oh, you want to play games I see.”

“I can’t play games with my captain,” she whispered, and he saw the smile that could tease all of the money out of a man’s pocket creep onto her lips. “Are you my captain right now?”

“Right in this moment? No.” Levi said. She lowered her hand from her chest and visibly relaxed.

“Sit,” he ordered and Carman chuckled slightly as she had a seat.

“I thought you weren’t going to command me right now.”

“I never said that,” he looked at her as he stood against the wall with his arms folded, watching her shrug off her watched her shrug off her Survey Corps jacket, exposing the white, tight, short sleeve shirt underneath. He eyed her slender arms for a second.

“I’m guessing you want to talk _about_  that night.” Carman said, lounging back looking far too comfortable. That night in that dark room. Her dancing skills were well worth what she normally charged. The slow twist of a hip as she moved in front of him, looking tall, lean and dark. He always liked tall people, not just women either. Carman in all of her dark five-foot-nine body in his lap as she rocked her hips had made him harder than he expected.

 _”Oh, Levi. The dance was free, but nothing else is...and anyway I don't give it for pay,"_ she had whispered in his ear, smelling clean with a hint of jasmine.

The sound of her voice snapped him back from is memories “I had the ‘Worlds Strongest Man' writhing in his seat, how man people can say that?”

“I don’t writhe.” he hissed and Carman laughed.

“Okay, remember it however you want.”

He did writhe, buck and squirm. Yet, once again he would never acknowledge it, out loud at least. Carman let out a sigh and propped her head up on her hand, there was silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

“The situation needs to be rectified,” Levi said, his voice as chilly as ever, not taking piercing eyes off of her. Carman’s eyebrows went up slowly at his words.

“Oh? Clear the air, so to speak?”

“Correct.” Levi noticed that she was rocking her hips a bit. “Distractions are dangerous. I wouldn’t have wanted you on my squad due to this but, you're surprisingly good in the field." It had been very surprising when she came out of nowhere with an assist on a titan. Slicing its Achilles tendon so it fell and left its nape wide open for the kill. The way she handled the gear had also been rather stunning. It was fluid, almost limp so she could keep herself as stealthy as possible. "Due to your talents I had to ignore our personal..." he paused. "History, but like I said, distractions are dangerous.”

Carman ran her tongue along her top lip and then smiled. "I really shouldn’t fuck my captain,” she slowly stood up and moved towards him. “Some might say that this would be, an abuse of your power."

“I told you, I’m not your captain right now” To Carman’s surprise he reached out and grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her towards him. She had quite a few inches on him but it didn’t seem to bother her at all, instinctively bending slightly so she could meet his lips. Carman was surprised by his kiss, given his obsession with cleaning she thought that he would be peckish, going about sexual contact in a clinical manner but he was far more fervent than she could have imagined. Levi suddenly pulled away, grabbed her by her wrist and lead her back over to the chair. This time, he sat and pulled her onto his lap.

Carman rocked her hips before she kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth, he didn't protest, returning the action. Her mouth tasted of mint and by the scent of her, he knew that she smelt freshly bathed. Much to Carman's surprise, Levi caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She hissed and yanked away, running her tongue along the bite before she laughed. Quickly she pulled her shirt over her head, like most she was thin, having lived a hard life, scraping for food in the Underground. All sharp points and ribs but her military training had done well to add some tone to her.

Without pause, she pulled off her tight, fitting simple bra and Levi's eyebrows quirked upwards. It had been dark the first time she had been in his lap covering her mostly exposed body in shadow but now he saw that there was no negative print of tan lines where he expected them to be but a uniform dark tone. Carman watched his sharp eyes as he looked at her half nakedness. He didn't offer a smile like most men, but that was simply because Levi didn't smile. Instead, his approval came in the form of a touch. Running the back of his hand against her right breast. Carman sighed and arched her back.

"Such nice skin," he whispered. "So clean."

Carman would have laughed but instead moaned when he leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh! Fuck--" she hissed, wiggling on him. Levi held her against him, his hand resting on the small of her back. His finger running along a raised scar that by the feel had been from a blade. He looked up at her, watching her slack-jawed expression. He pulled away with a smack of his lips and moved to her other tit, slowly swirling his tongue purposely to watch her buck in his lap. Against her crotch she felt him hard, poking at her much like before. Levi pulled away and surveyed her again before running his thumbs over her hard nipples.

"You like having them played with I see."

"Yes." Carman sighed as he gently tugged causing her to arch her back. Most men would have been smirking, at the sight and sound of her but Levi didn't show his emotion on his face but rather with his body. The touching, the movement of his hips, pressing himself against her, even his slightly panted breathing. Yet, though his obvious excitement, he kept his usual cold expression.

"Take off the rest. I want you naked," he ordered, and Carman got off of his lap and stood in front of him. He realized in his chair, as she undid her belt, not taking eye contact off of him. Carman moved with the grace of women who know just how to undress in the most alluring way possible. Even the way she stepped out of her boots seemed practiced like a dance. He appreciated how she slowly and slightly moved her hips as she pulled her white trousers down, his eyebrows tweaked when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything under them. The patch of dark hair between her legs trimmed neatly. He knew that her hygiene wasn't an obsession like his, but rather done out of habit. Her past as a sex worker meant she had to keep her body clean and flawless and even now that was was in the military the habit stuck. He had heard from her teammates how long her showers took.

"You're impeccable." Levi said, and Carman giggled and did a little turn for him.

"You flatter me, Mr. Ackerman," she smiled going to reach for his belt but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"Not yet," he stood up, turned her around and pushed her down, forcing her to sit. Carman gave him a slightly puzzled look at first then he got to his knees in front of her.

"Oh...I would have never thought you would want to do that," she said as he forced her to bend her knees.

"Why?" he asked running his lips along the inside of her right thigh.

Heat flooded her cheeks, "Some men find it...well dirty and I know how you are when it comes to that sort of thing."

Levi looked up at her as he used his thumb to run along her slit. "I think lots of things are filthy but, pussy is not one of them."

Carman was about to laugh at his vulgar words but only whimpered as he put his mouth to her. He held her legs open, licking her clit purposely and precise like all other things that he did. He pulled away for a second, lips covered in her wetness. If it had been any other man the sight wouldn't have been so alluring but on him, it was nothing short of tantalizingly obscene.

"You're very wet," he said, before slipping two fingers into her. Carman gasped and threw her head back. "I must have got you pretty excited," he said, his breathing deeper now.

"I guess you have," her words were offered in between pants as he moved his fingers inside of her.

"Tell me, have other men tasted you?"

"N--no--but women have."

"I see," he said, shortly before putting his mouth back to her. Licking as he fingered her, Levi knew exactly what he was doing, moving his tongue quickly his fingers working in a 'come hither' motion. He wasn't dallying nor playing, his goal was to make her come -- hard. Carman gripped the arms of the chair and gritted her teeth.

"Fuck...like that," her back arched, and her toes curled. He watched her, as she got closer and closer. He would have near said it to her, but he was enjoying the taste, she bearly had a flavor but what was there was reminiscent of slightly bitter strawberries. "Ah! Ahh--" Carman's hips bucked and wiggled as she tried her best not to scream. Acting on impulse she reached down and ran her fingers through his black hair, he didn't mind. With one final well-placed lick Carman hissed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came against his mouth. Levi waited until she stopped trembling to pull away. He removed his fingers from inside of her and looked at them, messy yet, not filthy.

Carman looked up at him, her eyes heavy lidded and still dazed from her orgasm. "Would you like me to taste you now?"

Levi shrugged off his jacket and undid the leather straps and buckles of his uniform.

"Maybe next time," he said unbuttoning his shirt.

_Next time._

Carman let out a sort of moaning hum at the sight of his toned abdomen, her eyes tracing lower and lower as he undid his trousers. He paused and glanced up at her, catching the look of anticipation on her face. "Get on the floor and lay on your back," he ordered, Carman did as she was told and slipped from the chair onto the wooden floor, the chill of which nipped at her naked skin. She watched as he got to his knees between her long legs. "Do you want it?" he teased.

"Yes, Captin Levi," Carman whispered against his lips before he kissed her again, his fingers slowly unzipping his trousers.

"Are you sure, Ms. Stone?" he ran the head of his cock, slick with pre-cum along her wet slit. Carman nodded and whimpered.

"Good," Levi said simply before moving his hips and filling with one thrust. Carman almost screamed in surprise but managed to hold it in. The size of his cock had taken her by surprise, by the feel of it, she could tell it was impressive just like the rest of him.

"Fuck..." he uttered, it had been a while since he had any pleasure other than his own hand, there had simply been no time for it until then. It took him a second before he gathered himself, once he did he started to thrust. Carman threw her head back with a gasp. Levi gritted his teeth and gripped her thighs as he stroked faster.

She was far from a virgin, having been with many men and women during her fast living life and she could tell that he was a perfectionist even when it came to fucking.

His black hair stuck to his forehead from sweat as he looked down at her. It was no secret that Carman was a looker, but the faces she made while under him made her even more charming. The twitch of her full brows, the quiver of her full bottom lip.

"Harder," she panted. Levi didn't ask her if she was sure, only giving what she requested. He gripped her hips and fucked her as hard he could, she yelped but it was obviously not out pain but rather in utter delight. She held onto his forearms, her mouth gaped open, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Uh--fuc--fuck." Levi moaned, and the sound of him made Carman's lips flicker into a smile for a flash of a second.

"Oh--ohhh--L--" Carman felt heat flood her cheeks, as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. "Ah--Levi..." she whimpered, his name spilling from her lips with a sort of burning sigh as she twitched and shuttered. He felt her tighten around his cock and he trusted a few more times before the coiling deep inside snapped, quickly he yanked out of her and shot his cum on her dark indrawn abdomen. Levi huffed looking down at the mess he made.

Carman smirked and ran her fingers through the white liquid and brought it to her lips so she could taste it. How obscene, how vulgar and explicit yet, Levi liked it.

Without another word to each other they both got dressed quickly looking just a tidy as they were before. Levi stood in front of her, the hot flush still lingering on his face, much to his annoyance.

"Will that be all, Captain?" Carman asked ever so cooly as she slipped one lock of wavy hair behind her ear.

"Yes, that will be all," he said, much like her, his face gave nothing away.

"Captain Levi," she said with a salute.

"Carman Stone."

She turned then and headed to the door and only offered a glance over her shoulder and her charming smile before she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got inspiration for Carman from Lana Del Rey's song called 'Carmen'. I feel that Levi would have a huge soft spot and respect for sex workers given that his mother was one.


End file.
